


I'd Like That

by embrace_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embrace_spn/pseuds/embrace_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas saves Dean from a siren, but it's awkward because the siren is eerily similar to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome prompt from one of my amazing followers on Tumblr. this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Summary = prompt. I do not own these characters. I am not getting paid for this work. This fanfiction is simply for fun and to show my obsession, love, appreciation for the show, Supernatural.

Screams fill the building, people are scattering in all directions. Dean scans the area for any visible threats, hand on his pistol, ready for a fight. He exhales, relaxing when he sees why everybody is freaking out. Castiel has mojo’d his way into the bar that he’d been sitting in with his friend, Mark.

“Cas! What the hell, man?”

He had been bored out of his mind because Sam decided to be a hippie and go camping all of a sudden. After a day of boredom, Dean had made the crazy decision to be sociable with the locals…and not just the females.

Mark is a redhead with hazel-green eyes, a cool attitude, and great taste in music. Even Dean had to admit that he was intriguing. When they first met, the first thing that came to Dean’s mind was ‘weird, nerdy, and no sense of personal space’. Dean likes him though, and in some psycho way the guy seemed extremely familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on why. Over time, he ignored the nagging at the back of his mind and just enjoyed a friend’s company.

“Dean, you are in danger.” The look in Cas’s eyes is downright scary. His eyes are darker and his voice is definitely deeper, laced with malice. This is Castiel the angel warrior, not his calm friend who just happens to be an angel of the Lord.

“Umm,” Dean glances about. “Last I checked, I was fine. What are you –”

“Be quiet, Dean.” The simple command rumbles through the air, shaking the building. It’s so forceful that the hunter shuts up instantly.

Expecting Mark to be freaked out like every other person who used to be in the bar, Dean glances across the table and is surprised to see that the redhead is smirking. He calmly gets up to stand in front of Cas and glares at him. Dean is flabbergasted at what he’s seeing. Now, he knows who Mark has been reminding him of all this time. Castiel.

Mark’s mannerisms and way of speech is exactly like Cas’s. Even the way they’re standing off right now is identical. And Dean finds it incredibly hot. Now, this is fucking awkward.

“Okay, I’m confused,” Dean says from his seat, trying to ignore his suddenly tight jeans. He won’t dare to get up which could piss Cas off even more, and since he has already been on the angel’s bad side; he doesn’t want to go there again. “What’s with the macho showdown?”

Cas answers, still glaring at Mark. “This creature is a siren, Dean.”

Floored by the new info, Dean’s eyes widen. “How can you be sure? I’m not under any spell or whatever it is they do.”

The look of irritation on Cas’s face is enough to make a shudder travel down Dean’s spine. He really shouldn’t be getting turned on by this. Pull yourself together man, he scolds himself.

“I’m an angel, Dean. I can see the real faces of supernatural creatures; I thought that you would have figured this out by now.” Exasperated, Cas sighs and with one touch, Mark is a pile of dust on the floor. For some reason, Cas couldn’t even be bothered to fight.

Cas takes the siren’s place and stares out the window. Dean breaks the silence first, “Well this is more than a little awkward.”

“How so?” Cas turns his attention to the hunter.

“From my knowledge, sirens become the person of other people’s dreams. Like the perfect companion or whatever.” Dean states slowly, pressing the heel of his palm against his groin, easing the strain.

“Yes,” Cas’s eyes soften, his voice back to normal.

“It’s just that,” Dean might as well just come out and say it. He inhales deeply then blurts everything out. “That siren was so much like you, it’s eerie.”

Castiel nods, tilting his head in the way he always does when he’s confused or waiting for Dean to finish.

“There are feelings that I haven’t explored, but would really like to…with you.”

Cas appears thoughtful for a moment, a small half smile spreading across his face.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
